This invention relates to a brake rotor which is light weight yet operates at a low temperature. Such a brake rotor is particularly suitable for use on race cars.
In the past brake rotors formed of aluminum have been produced. Aluminum rotors have the problem that they begin to break down when heated to over 300.degree. F. They begin disintegrating when temperatures over 500.degree. F. are reached and they melt at 1100.degree. F.
Coatings have been applied to rotors to help in dissipating the heat and to decrease wear. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,275 uses a nickel base coating having ceramic particles. This patent is not concerned with aluminum rotors but with improvements in wear, resistance, and corrosion resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,955 uses a coating including ceramic material. The patent indicates that more than 50% ceramic material results in inoperativeness. The patent is not concerned with aluminum rotors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,935 teaches use of friction material consisting essentially of a high carbon iron powder up to 60%. There is no concern for aluminum rotors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,510 is concerned with a ceramic-metallic coating of 50% chrome carbide and 50% binder metal alloy which is applied at 0.4 mm. The coating did not prevent excessive heat build up in the rotor (450.degree. C.). There is no teaching of using cooling vents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,473 discloses coating an aluminum braking surface to achieve wear resistance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,266 and 3,120,882 are directed to rotors having cooling vents. They are not concerned with maintaining aluminum rotors at below their break down temperature.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light weight brake rotor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a brake rotor which weighs no more than five pounds.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aluminum brake rotor which will operate at braking temperatures up to 2000.degree. F.
Another object of the invention is to provide a braking surface which insulates the rotor body from heat created during braking.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aluminum rotor with cooling vents which act to cool down the rotor during and between braking operations.